


Ensnared

by Ricther99



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricther99/pseuds/Ricther99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, a famous demon-hunter, fights his way through a monster infested castle to kill their mistress, Marceline, the Vampire Queen and Princess of Evil. Unfortunately, as soon as he finds her, he falls under her spells, transforming him into her begrudging sex-slave . Will he be able to escape? Will he actually want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess of Evil sat on her red and golden throne, awaiting her castles invader,

She looked over to see her doors burst open, and there, covered in bruises, scratches, and the blood of her deceased servants, stood her uninvited guest.

His hair went down to his shoulders, and his face was slightly boyish, in a rugged way. He wore a blue, torn up shirt under a black, padded vest (which was also torn,) and long, blue cargo pants, the ends tucked into his leather boots.

She tipped her wine glass up, letting the rest of the sweet, crimson alcohol spill down her throat. “So, tell me, why have you come to my castle?”

The teen's mouth twisted into a small frown, “To return you to the darkness where you belong, you witch!”

She laughed wickedly, setting the empty glass on her throne's right arm rest. She sat up, tossing her red cape to the side, exposing her long, metal boots and red and white tunic, laced up with black string.

“I'm quite impressed. No one has ever managed to make it this far before. But now is the hour of your death!”

The man pulled out his crimson sword, “I've taken out every single one of your demons... I'm going to put an end to your wicked ways!”

She put her finger to her lips, giggling, “Is that so? Well then, let's let our blades do the talking for us, shall we... Mister...?”

“Finn.” the monster killer answered her inquiry.

She pulled the battle-ax from it's mount on the wall,“Finn, huh? Mine's Marceline. Well, Finn, I hope you've enjoyed your time in my castle... because you won't be leaving it alive!”

He sprung at her only for her to knock him back with her telekinesis. He slammed against her stone wall, falling to the ground. She walked over to him, putting her foot on his throat and admiring how handsome he was. It had been so many years since she had been taken by a man. Besides, she was fresh out of minions. So, she decided to cast a mind-control spell on him. He stood, blue eyes turning red, and she ripped off his vest and shirt.

She rubbed her hand against his bare chest, exploring every nook and cranny of his tight abs and battle scarred chest. 

She mashed her soft lips against his rough ones, and she slammed against the floor, probing his mouth with her snake-like tongue. 

Resisting her mind-control, Finn squirmed around, but wasn't able to fully break her influence over his mind. It was like torture! He was well aware of his actions, yet he little to no say or do in them. Yet, he somehow couldn't help to enjoy the strawberry and apple-esque taste of the Vampire woman's mouth.

He managed to get his hand over her stomach and pushed her up slightly, causing the forced kiss to break.

“L-eav-e m-m-me-e a-alo-one you... d-demon...” the hero managed to stutter.

The Queen laughed, “Sorry, Finny, but you're mine tonight. My solider, my guard, my servant...”  
She nibbled gently at his neck, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure, “-and most importantly, my lover...”she whispered into his ear.

She picked him up bridal style, starting to suck on his collarbone and travel upwards in a trail of kisses, until she reached his ear, where upon she whispered, “Come, my loyal servant... let's go somewhere a little more... comfy...”

Finn managed to make a groan of resistance under his loud moans, but they fell upon deaf, pointed ears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The accursed Vampire had set Finn down on her Queen-sized bed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “I'll be right back, hero... let me change into something a little more... comfortable.”

She floated off, leaving the dazed blond on the red-sheeted bed, alone. He looked around, trying to find an escape route if somehow did manage do break out of the Vamp's spell.

He noticed some somewhat strange things... for instance, the room wasn't some dark, heavily garnished King's room... or some dusty, dank basement filled with skeletons and torture devices where she might sleep in a coffin... but a normal looking room for a teenage girl that was into metal and punk rock. It was messy and there were several posters of bands hanging on the walls. 

Another odd thing he noticed was the raggedy teddy bear laying nearby his head. Was she really a heartless monster? Why would she keep a teddy bear? For sheer prank?

“Hey Finn... how to like my new outfit...?” he heard her coo from across the room.

He looked over to her, and his jaw immediately dropped. She was had taken off her long, metal boots and exposed her pale, smooth legs and thighs. Her hair was taken out of her ponytail, allowing the flowing, black hair to cascade down her back.

She abandoned her red tunic and shorts and was now wearing red, silk, lacy neglige. He could see she had no undergarments on underneath, either. Finn swallowed, feeling an involuntary stiffening in his groin.

She licked her red lips, floating over to the young slayer laying on her bed. She laid down next to him, pulling him in for another tongue-wrestle.

Finn couldn't help but moan as he felt her long, forked tongue wrap around his and squeeze, then explore every other crevice of his mouth.

She pulled away, then before Finn had time to think, she bared her fangs and bit into his neck, causing the hero to scream in pain and surprise.

Driven by his shouts, Marceline sunk her teeth further into his neck, drinking in the coppery taste of his blood. She felt her folds become hot and wet as he contrived beneath her, causing his erection to rub up against her thigh... but the throbbing rod quickly softened at the pain it's owner was feeling.

She pulled away, wiping some blood from her chin, “No, no... that won't do at all... you struck me as a machoist. Guess I was wrong, huh? Well, I've haven't had my fill just quite yet...”

She trailed her tongue across his abs, leaving a bloody trail between the cracks of his pecs. Finn twisted around in another feeble attempt to escape the sexy Vampire lady.

Her tongue traveled slowly southward, until she hit the hem of his pants.

“These things might get in the way...” she said as she grasped the fabric.

With a single tug, Marceline ripped off both his pants and boxers, exposing his semi-hard, 6-inch member.

Finn's breathing increased and sweat rolled down his forehead, causing the Vampire between his legs to giggle.

“Don't be nervous... I'll make you feel REAL good...”

Finn shook his head and mumbled, “M-Ma-Marcelin-e... don't...”

She responded by wrapping her snake-like tongue around his member. She began running her tongue along the throbbing cock in circular motions. 

Finn bit his bottom lip, trying not to take any pleasure from the monster's hot, wet appendage. But he couldn't help but groan, which he disparately tried to hold back, but to no avail.

She smiled, “Come on, weenie! Just go with it...”

After that was said, Marceline took his pulsing, hot meat (which had now expanded to a whopping 9 inches long and 1 inch thick,) and, after giving the head a quick lick to clean off a large drop of pre-cum, shoved the penis into her mouth.

Finn moaned and groaned as the Vampire began to greedily suckle on the cock, massaging his testicles with her right hand in the process.

Even in his hazy, mind-controlled state, Finn was lost in pleasure, putting his hands up to the Vampire's head, fingers grasping fistful’s of her ebony hair as he felt her fangs lightly brush along the sides of his member. 

Tingles of pleasure ran through Finn's body as the Vampire continued to suck on his member, now gently humming to further increase his pleasure.

“Gonna... cum...” he mumbled as he felt his release coming.

She happily drank down his warm seed, swallowing it down like a bear drinking honey. She pulled her mouth off the hardened rod, licking up some spunk that formed at the corners of her mouth.

“Mmh... you taste good, Finn... but, now it's your turn to taste me...”

Before he could try and resist, the Vampire woman sat on his face, pushing her dripping folds up against his lips.

“Go ahead, hero... take a lick...”

Finn normally would have said something along the lines of, 'Flub no!' but right now, he was under the Vampire's hypnotic influence, and did as she requested, licking at her hot, wet pussy.

She moaned, sliding the thin sharps of her revealing nightgown down her shoulders, exposing her well-rounded c-cups. Marcy began playing with her nipples, giving them slow, hard twists and tugs.

Finn stuck his tongue deep within her, prodding her insides. The supernatural girl atop his face felt pure pleasure rack her body.

Finn then moved his thumb up to her sobbing cunt, rubbing his thumb against her clit. She cried and pleasure and stuck her right breast upto her mouth, sucking on the dark gray nipple as she groped her left one while hero underneath her continued to pleasure her love canal with his tongue. 

“Oh.. fuck... I'm gonna cum!” she cried out, squirting her liquids all over the hero's face, who did his best to catch the love juice in his mouth and swallow it down.

She smiled and floated off of him, taking off the rest of her revealing clothing and throwing it on the ground.

She began straddling the hazy-minded teen, putting his rock-hard member up against her tight opening.

“You ready for the final round?”

The mind-washed Finn simply shook his head up and down.

Marceline giggled and lowered herself onto the hero, her pussy contracting around his large meat.

Marceline began bouncing on his rod, the sound of their groins slapping together being outmatched only by the sound of their cries of bliss.

Marceline's breasts swayed back and forth as she put her hand's on the hero's chest, her finger nails scratching his skin as she raked them across his muscled chest, counting to rock back and forth on his cock.

They both felt there releases coming, and both cried out as Finn began filling up the Vampire with his warm seed. The feeling of her womb being filled up by his creamy spunk made Marceline cum as well, her pussy contracting and shooting love juice all over his groin.

She fell on his chest in exhaustion, sighing as their combined juices leaked out of her pussy and forming a small puddle on the bed. Finn wrapped his arm around his new mistress, and Marceline happily wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Mistress?” Finn asked. Marceline looked up, “What is it, henchman?”

His eyes had returned to their natural, blue hue. “Thanks for the fuck, but it's time to send back to hell where you belong.”


End file.
